Rise of the Veil
by ilovemygermanshorthair
Summary: When the veil rises, Kol decides to visit his siblings one last time...


A/N: This is my first TVD Fanfic, so please review! I will take any constructive criticism! I also wrote this way late at night, so there are probably some stupid spelling errors. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters. Although... I really wish I did...

Kol watched as his sister cried. He didn't know why she cried. Maybe that boy... Matt, had broken up with her. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe someone close to her had died. No that wasn't it. When Kol died, she cried for merely a day and then it was as though nothing had happened. Then again she still cries for Heinrich, and he died when she was only five.

Kol and Rebekah were never that close, but nonetheless he would give his life for her. Would she do the same? He didn't know.

Slowly, Kol approached the living room. "Rebekah? What happened?"

Rebekah jumped even though he spoke as soft as possible. When she looked up, her eyes were red, puffy, and looked as though they might pop out of her head. "Kol? Oh my god! Kol!" She sprinted from the couch and wrapped him in a hug. "The veil... it was lifted?"

Kol simply nodded. He had missed this. Feeling someone's warm embrace. Feeling loved. It didn't last long as Rebeka pulled away. "That means Heinrich is out there somewhere. I must go find him." Before kol could explain that only some dead came back, she was gone.

Kol grabbed the bracelet he had made Rebekah out of small stones he had found and place it on the counter with a note:

siblings. Forever and for always.

Kol, wanted to give it to his sister himself but she left. And now he was alone. He was alone again.

Kol walked down the street debating whether or not he wanted to visit Elijah. Maybe Elijah would understand what kol was feeling. Maybe he too was looking for Heinrich or maybe he was looking for Finn.

Either way, kol made his way to his brother's house. It was the same house Elijah lived in before kol died. After multiple knocks, a woman answered the door. "May I help you?"

"I, uh, i'm looking for Elijah..."

"That sucks, doesn't it? He is busy." Her voice was high and squeaky, and kol couldn't help but want to tear her throat out.

"Tell him its his brother... kol."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She returned a few moments later, still without Elijah. "He said to stop playing pranks Klaus. Its not funny. Oh and he said even if it was Kol... he wouldn't answer the door."

Kol's heart wrenched as he shakily pulled something out of his pocket. A tie to be more precise. Kol had finished it before he... died. It was an exact replica of the one kol destroyed years ago. Elijah had been so mad. He said it was a gift from an elder. He had actually gone so far as to tell kol that they were not brothers.

"At least give him this." Kol said, taking off at vampire speed somewhere. Anywhere.

The only person left for kol to visit was Nicklaus and he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Nik had set him up. Nik was the reason kol died, but on the other hand, Nik was the only one who seemed to care that his little brother was dead.

Kol stood by his brother's car, waiting for him to emerge from Caroline's home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

When Nicklaus did finally leave, kol was tempted to run. To leave and never turn back.

But it was too late now. Klaus had seen him and he looked shocked. "Kol?"

Kol couldn't do it, he took off . Not sure where he was going. When he finally stopped running, he found himself outside the Gilbert house. Where he had died.

He could no longer do it. Kol collapsed on the ground crying. He felt alone. He was alone. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were a pod. The three musketeers and he had seen enough movies to know that there was no fourth musketeer. He was a nobody. A nuisance.

"I thought you would come here."

Kol didn't look up. He had tears welling in his eyes and it made him look weak. He wasn't weak.

Kol wasn't weak. He felt Scared. Lonly. Betrayed. Maybe even a little resentful but he wasn't weak.

"Nik... I..." kol couldn't go on. If he continued to speak, he was going to cry. Klaus seemed to understand because he simply sat next to kol.

"When must you leave?" He asked

"I do not know." Kols voice was quiet. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to stay either.

"Why didnt you come to see me earlier?" Asked klaus, sounding a little hurt.

Kol was quiet for a moment. "I didn't want it to end up like the others." He said, tears threatening to fall once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Rebekah gave me a hug and ran off to look for someone." Kol didn't want to say she was looking for Heinrich, for a fear that klaus would do the same. "Elijah didn't even answer the door . He didn't want to see me."

Kol thought for a moment he heard klaus sigh. "We love you kol. After you died..." he stumbled on the word die. "...we cried for weeks. "

"LIES!" Yelled kol, standing up. "YOU HARDLY SHED A TEAR!" tears streamed from kols eyes. "I always knew you wouldn't be upset after I was gone. But I never thought you guys wouldn't eve moroun me."

Klaus was now standing in shock. "Kol..."

"I dont want your sympathy. I want... I want..." kol didn't know what he wanted. He wanted a family that loved him. He didn't want his family to love him out of guilt. "I want a family who will love me."

Kol shook with silent sobs as Klaus held him. Normally he would have protested but he needed this. "Im sorry Kol. I never knew you felt like this"

"Its... its okay. No need to be sorry. Nik... Im sorry." Klaus helped kol sit. "Truth is, beka went looking for Heinrich. I can't blame her." He cried "and... and Lijah thought you were playing a prank on him. I've just been alone for so long. No one to talk to. No one to play with. Its Lonely Nik."

Kol look up to see tears in his brothers eyes "i'm so sorry kol. I love you so much."

"Nik, will you please stay with me until the veil closes."

"Of course"

The brothers sat in silence, just holding onto one another. Its all kol wanted. "I almost forgot! " kol reached into his pocket and pulled out an wolf necklace. "I bought it before I died, I was gonna give it to you... but..."

Kol didn't have to finish his thought. "I love it kol. Its wonderful!"

Klaus gave his brother a hug before pulling away to put it on. "How did you manage to find this?" He asked looking back up, but kol was gone.

Klaus held the necklace to his chest. "I love you little brother." He whispered. "Forever and Always."

A/N: This is intended to be a one shot, but I could probably add on a chapter or two. Tell me what you think!


End file.
